Forever Alone
by zakuro71
Summary: Jadi ini rasanya Forever Alone? Ketika orang-orang main handphone untuk sosial media, dan lo sendirian ngajak ngomong Pou? kegalauan Connie yang (merasa) Forever Alone. WARNING: AU, OOC, BAHASA TERLALU BEBAS. Berisi Parody Comedy yang aneh. don't like? thanks if you wanna read this!


Jadi ini rasanya Forever Alone?

Ketika lo udah lama ga buka Pesbuk dan temen lo lebih dari 1000 hanya ada dua pemberitahuan, dan itupun ajakan buat main game.

Jadi ini rasanya Forever Alone?

Ketika malem mingguan orang-orang pacaran dibawah pohon beringin lo Cuma bisa ngeliatin sambil jualan es cendol?

Jadi ini rasanya Forever Alone?

Punya nomor temen lebih dari 100 tapi hanya ada satu sms, itupun dari OPERATOR tercinta.

Temen gue kere semua kalo buat sms-an, mereka sukanya make _Whats*app _sama _Li*ne_ buat komunikasi, temen macam apa itu?

Jadi ini rasanya Forever Alone?

Dapet chat di Pesbuk isinya, "Laik Ctatue'z AcQueh #$ #$!"

JADI INI RASANYA FOREVER ALONE?

Sekalinya keluar saat malem minggu, malah pergi sama temen itupun COWOK semua, udah gitu maen PS lagi!? Yah mending PS bola ini The Sims! Kayak ga ada maenan laen aja Harvest Moon kek.

PLEASE,

GUE BOSEN JADI FOREVER ALONE!

KAMI-SAMA, HELP ME!

* * *

**Forever Alone  
**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin Belongs to ****Hajime Isayama**

**Warning? Udah baca di Summarykan?**

**Selamat menikmati~~**

* * *

Kenalin, nama gue Connie Springer orang-orang terutama temen, manggil gue Connie. kadang-kadang Con doang. Tapi plis panggil Connie jangan disingkat, nanti jadinya ambigu. Gue single bukan jomblo, terlalu hina menyebut diri gue jomblo walaupun sampe SMA belom pernah punya pacar. Kenapa jom─ eh single terus? yah gue adalah cowok terbaik untuk cewek terbaik pastinya. Berpikir positif itu bagus bro.

Saat ini gue merasa gak nyaman banget karena kesendirian ini. Walaupun gue serigala kesepian ternyata gue udah gak kuat menyandang status itu. Berawal dari hari Valentine beberapa hari kemarin, temen gue yang namanya EREN JAEGER teriak-teriak dapet coklat _plus _surat cinta beramplop pink─bikin geger anak-anak sekelas─ terutama Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert _Childhood_nya si Eren terkejut dan langsung mengeluarkan mosi tidak percaya.

Anak-anak langsung nyemutin Eren bak Gulali dagangan bang Hannes di kantin yang rasanya enak bin manis. Eren langsung mau buka itu surat, tangannya gemeteran menyobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Waktu serasa berhenti pas dia ngeluarin itu surat, kita semua tahan nafas, orang berisik─yang bisa dibilang agak aneh itu dapet surat cinta. Dapet coklat juga, amplop suratnya warna pink bermotif kepala Hello Kitty, pitanya juga simpul kupu-kupu, kurang imut apa coba?

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

BREK!

Suratnya dirampas Mikasa! Mikasa yang entah kenapa gak terima langsung nyobek itu surat sampe kecil-kecil trus dia buang. Dia bubarin kita-kita yang cengo ngeliatin dia, BUKAN TONTONAN katanya. Yeah... _it's okay_ cuma kasian gue sama Eren yang lagi nge_freeze_ mati penasaran sama isi dan pengirim suratnya. Suasana kelas kembali seperti biasa kecuali dipojokan ada Armin yang lagi nenangin sahabatnya yang _shock_.

Cukup _Flashback_nya, sekarang gue lagi meminta pendapat kawan sejati─seperjuangan gue mengenai apa yang harus gue lakukan buat dapetin pasangan, dihadapan gue ada Reiner Braun cowok macho (Mantan Chowok, ahhay) yang pernah skali pacaran di SD lagi berpikir keras buat solusi masalah gue. Sementara Reiner lagi mikir, disamping kanan gue ada Jean Kirschtein lagi _searching_ di internet buat masalah gue, ga yakin dia beneran search atau enggak, abisnya mukanya mesum gitu. Dan disamping kiri gue, ada orang namanya Marco Bodt yang lagi sibuk nulis kelebihan dan kekurangan gue buat nyocokin tipe cewek apa yang cocok sama gue. Apapun hasilnya gue akan lakuin karena hidup itu Perjuangan. Setuju?

Marco meletakan alat tulisnya kemeja, wajahnya sumringah karena penelitian tentang kekurangan─kelebihan gue udah selese dia buat, disusul Jean yang segera membalik posisi laptopnya kearah gue menampilkan Kim Kardashian yang lagi melakukan sesuatu ditempat tidur, ternyata Jean sigap juga tab itu langsung di _close_ sama dia. Pikiran gue bener.

Pertama Marco menampilkan hasil penelitiannya,

KEKURANGAN CONNIE:

1. Kurang tinggi. Kebanyakan cewek suka cowok tinggi, kalopun suka cowok pendek kebanyakan suka yang Shota.

Oke argumen ini gue terima walaupun nyeri.

2. Kurang kece. Kebanyakan cewek suka cowok kece walaupun gak ganteng. Connie emang gak ganteng tapi gak kece juga, tapi ada juga cewek suka cowok apa adanya.

Hati gue cenat-cenut bacanya, tapi kalimat terahir gue suka.

Marco membalik catatannya, jarinya menunjuk ketempat dimana dia menulis kelebihan gue. Ahh temen gue baik banget jadi terharu.

KELEBIHAN CONNIE:

PD.

PD doang?! _Just_ _Fu*king_ PD?! Kenapa disingkat? Terus kenapa gue merasa _annoying_ ngeliat tanda baca titik di akhir kalimat? Marco, gue pikir kita temen...

Jean yang juga liat itu catetan langsung protes, katanya gue juga banyak kelebihan, dia ngambil pensil dan nulis seluruh pengetahuan dia tentang gue, Reiner yang baru selese mikir juga ikutan nambahin daftar laknat itu. Ahh ternyata temen gue ada yang baek.

Hasil penelitian Marco setelah di revisi:

KEKURANGAN CONNIE:

1. Kurang tinggi. Diganti Kurang macho.

Revisi macam apa ini.

2. Kurang kece. Diganti Kurang tajir.

Harga diri gue merasa terinjak. Gue emang gak tajir, tapi gue pekerja keras coy! Disaat orang-orang pacaran gue jualan cendol disekitar mereka, dan itu rutin gue lakukan setiap malem minggu sampe pagi. Dan setau gue ada juga cewek yang suka cowok pekerja keras! Gue ga terima argumen ini.

3. Kudet.

_Please_ _guys_, Cuma nanya cara bikin email, _Twitter _itu apaan, sama Gangnam Style bokep apaan gue dibilang kudet?!

4. Kurang Gede.

GEDE?! apanya?! Otot? Atau nyali? Serius gamau gue bahas. AMBIGU.

Daripada gondok, gue liat bagian kelebihan gue,

KELEBIHAN CONNIE:

1. PD. Di perpanjang menjadi Percayadiri.

Oke gue tau maksut elo-elo pada baek, tapi gue merasa gak ada perubahan.

2. Baik.

Nulisnya gak ikhlas gitu banyak bekas apusan sama coretan, yah gue kan orang yang berpositif thingking jadi terima aja.

3. Polos.

Serius? Kata orang kalo cowok polos itu imut. Gue imut dong? Hha, eh tapi yang nulis ini-kan cowok... masa gue dibilang imut sama cowok? Jijay ah.

Mata gue meneliti kertas itu lagi, dan dibagian bawah gue menemukan sebuah kesimpulan,

KESIMPULAN:

Cewek yang cocok untuk Connie adalah cewek yang menerima keadaan cowoknya apa adanya.

Gue gak akan nanya ke kalian kalau hasilnya begini doang.

Gue ngambek gaya komik shojo kabur kekamar mandi sambil nangis-nangis, gue menoleh untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ga ada yang ngejar gue. _Fine_, hidup itu indah tapi rupanya Cuma sampai sini keindahannya, gue bersiap loncat dari jendela ketika HP gue bergetar. Ternyata sms dari Jean yang isinya mereka punya strategi jitu, kemakan rayuan pulau kelapa, gue bergegas kembali kekelas.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu babu, Jean langsung menjelaskan aturan main yang dia baca pas _searching_ tadi, pertama gue harus menentukan target. Kita berempat langsung menelusuri seisi kelas cewek yang sekiranya pantas buat gue. Marco mengusulkan Hannah, gue cowok yang tau diri ga suka rebut cewek orang walaupun cowoknya Hannah tu mirip sama gue, Cuma beda di gede doang. Gue mengusulkan Mikasa, Jean malah nge_blushing_ dan Marco malah bete ada apa gerangan? Jean mengusulkan Krista. Ya! Kita bertiga setuju dengan ide Jean, mengingat Krista cewek baik idaman semua pria, tunggu semua pria? Saingan gue banyak dong?! Ah ga masalah hidup ini adalah perjuangan! Sementara itu, Reiner diem seribu bahasa─dia bilang dia keberatan karena Krista merupakan inceran dia, walaupun dia bilang gitu nyatanya dia ga pernah _make a move_ buat deketin Krista.

Setelah rapat pleno kita semua setuju bahwa inceran gue adalah Krista, Reiner terpaksa merelakan Krista buat gue. Yay! _Sorry_ bro, gue tau kita temen, tapi masa depan itu dijalani masing-masing. Setuju?

Langkah berikutnya latihan caper sama nembak cewek. Disini gue harus baik hati sama Krista, memberikan hadiah dan segala macam perbuatan yang mengandung kebaikan didalamnya. Gak masalah gue pasti bisa kok, apa sih yang enggak buat kamu beb?! Istilahnya begitu.

Reiner kali ini memberi usul bagaimana kalau gue latihan dulu sebelum turun kelapangan. Ide bagus, jadinya waktu gue pedekate beneran sudah pro sebagaimana mestinya. balik lagi kita nyari seseorang buat diajak latihan, pilihan cewek sudah habis, sisanya ada dikelas lain. Terpaksa gue pilih cowok karena gue ga ingin Krista salah paham semacam gue nembak dia karena pelarian.

Gue memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar gue dan menerapkan metode tepis dengan menyisihkan Reiner dan Franz terlebih dahulu, alasannya? Klasik, gue ga suka Bara. Eren? jangan ah dia ember mulutnya. Marco? Ga mau ah abisnya dia jahat sama gue, kenal gue dah lama tapi tulis kelebihan gue cuma satu, cih. Jean? Ga tega ah, dia kayaknya normal kasian kalo sampe jatuh cinta sama gue nanti. Tapi masih ada satu pilihan, Gue mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan mencari si dia. _Found you baby_, gue memutuskan cowok ini yang akan jadi temen latihan gue, cowok _blonde_ imut yang baik hati dan suka menabung, Armin Arlert.

**Bersambung~**

**Haloo minna~ ini fanfik pertama saya di fandom SnK. Maaf ya buat yang gak suka. Bahasanya terlalu "Bebas" ya. Ada kritik dan Saran? Bole digencet tombol Reviewnya ^_^. Terimakasih.**


End file.
